Tattoos of Memories
by AllPurpleInk
Summary: Klaine graduates from Dalton. The Warblers preform together for the last time. Emotions run wild. ONESHOT.


_**Author's Note:**__** Hello all :) This story is my first post on here. Therefore, any comments or constructive criticism would be **__**hugely**__** appreciated! My sister gets half-credit for co-writing the original first draft. **_

_**This is basically a Klainefic, originally written around the time of Kurt's transfer to Dalton Academy in Season 2. Here, Kurt and Blaine have both stayed at Dalton through to the end of senior year. Some characters get a little emotional ;) **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own the show Glee. Also, song credits in this fic go to Green Day: "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)," Diana DeGarmo: "Reaching for Heaven," and Simple Minds: "Don't You (Forget About Me)." **_

Dalton Academy Class of 2012, Graduation Day

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
>I hope you had the time of your life.<em>_"_

Blaine smiled as he sang, his thoughts suddenly flooded with memories of chaotic rehearsals with the Warblers, early-morning expeditions in search of coffee with Kurt, and quiet afternoons spent studying in the common room or dorms. Now, finally, high school was over. Dalton was very nearly a part of Blaine's past; all he had yet to do was receive his diploma. It was so strange, so utterly bittersweet. He would miss it, all of it… and yet the possibilities regarding the future were far too promising to pass up.

"_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind _

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time _

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial _

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

Kurt inhaled, long and deep, soaking in the moment. Had it really been only two years ago that he had first found himself wandering through Dalton? And already, he was graduating. He and all the other guys he'd come to know over the two years, were separating and moving on. It was possible, Kurt reasoned, that he might never see the majority of them again after today, and his heart sank a little every time he remembered this fact. At least there was Blaine. Kurt could count on not losing Blaine, couldn't he? Swallowing hard, Kurt turned his attention back to his part of the song, and joined the Warblers in the harmonies that backed up Blaine's last lines.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. _

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

As the melody tapered off and the audience burst into applause, Blaine turned and flashed a smile at Kurt. Today would mark an end to many things, but it would not be the end of them. And that, Blaine decided, was enough to keep his spirits high, despite any sadness over leaving Dalton. Kurt had turned his entire high school world upside down, and he was more grateful for that than he could find the words to express. It was Kurt who had held him together through all of the ups and downs of the past few years, and today, Blaine knew it would be no different. He had an amazing, thoughtful, gorgeous boyfriend that he could rely on, no matter what. And if that was the promise he was taking off into his future with, then the world could throw him whatever challenges it very well pleased.

x.x.x

The melancholic feel of the moment vanished as soon as the Warblers made their way backstage, however. Everything seemed normal: Nick and Jeff messing around with the sound equipment, Thad trying to move everyone into the alphabetical line that they were already supposed to have formed, and Trent debating with Andrew over the tradition of graduating in a cap and gown.

There was only one thing a little out of the ordinary…

"G-good job-b-b." Blaine turned quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. Shocked, he took in the sight of Wes in what could only be described as a spluttering mess of tears, standing with Kurt and David. He wasn't quite sure he had _ever_ seen Wes get emotional.

Well, this was certainly interesting. Blaine smiled a bit and walked over to join them.

Kurt, he found, was already starting to weep, as well. "St-stop crying, Wes!" he demanded, wiping hurriedly at the tears flowing down his own cheeks.

"You st-stop, Kurt!" Wes wailed in response, sending the two into a whole new fit of sobs.

David and Blaine exchanged a glance. Blaine raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond to the situation. He knew how to comfort Kurt well enough; a tearful puddle of sentimental _Wesley_, on the other hand…

David just shook his head and smirked at them. "Pathetic," he mused, and Kurt let out a small, tear-choked laugh. At this, Wes' sobs slowly transformed into hysterical giggles, and Kurt followed suit, coughing out random comments about how "completely ridiculous" they were being. Blaine and David just watched in amused confusion.

"Well, I guess he had to lose that endlessly-composed façade at some point," Blaine commented, watching as Wes' expression repeatedly contorted from despair to humor. It was an awkwardly entertaining thing to observe.

David laughed. "You guys are so _weird_," he declared. Blaine smirked in agreement and pulled them all into a group hug.

Just then, the headmaster's voice began to echo over the loudspeakers from the main stage. "Aiken, Joseph…"

Blaine looked up. Being listed under the last name "Anderson" generally didn't leave him a lot of time to wait around in alphabetical lines. "Shoot," he mumbled, breaking away from the others and hurrying to straighten out his navy robes. "Guess I'll be up soon."

"Amos, Robert… Anderson, Blaine…"

"Go go go!" Kurt said, smiling excitedly.

Blaine grinned back and kissed Kurt's cheek quickly. "Good luck," he muttered. This was, after all, the last time they would see each other until they were both officially through with high school.

"Go!" Kurt laughed, giving Blaine a little smile of encouragement and a shove in the direction of the stage. A moment later, Blaine disappeared through the doorway.

Wes wiped his eyes. "And there goes our little Blaine…" he blubbered. "Wow, it seems like just yesterday, he was-"

"Wes! You're going to make me cry again," Kurt cut-in, already fighting tears. Yes, he could see that it was silly how emotional they were getting, but for some reason he couldn't hold back.

David just gave them another look. "Again- pathetic," he teased. He took a step back and glanced over at Jeff, who had apparently been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes. "Right," he added curtly, already turning to join Jeff at the other side of the room. "Well, if you'll excuse me..."

Wes let out a choked little sob. "Oh…we lost David t-too!" he cried. "N-now who's g-going to tell us to sh-shut up?"

Kurt let out a shaky sigh, wiping at his eyes. He had to go onstage relatively soon; this was _not_ the time to look gross from crying. "Wes, pull yourself together!" he instructed with as much assertiveness as he could muster.

"Hanson, Clark…"

"Kurt it's almost y-your t-t-turn!"

Kurt bit his lip, feeling the tears beginning to flood over his lids. _Crap,_ he thought. _No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry._

"Hughes, Anthony…"

"Oh my god," Kurt breathed. He was sure he was next. Oh, god. What if he couldn't even remember how to walk? What if he tripped onstage?

"Hey, Kurt, don't freak out. Take a deep breath. It's just like performing, only easier." Wes bit his lip, clearly fighting to compose himself long enough to help Kurt out. It was actually very nice, in a weird sort of way.

"Thanks, Wes," Kurt replied, and inhaled long and slow. _It's just walking and a handshake, it's just walking and a handshake…_ he chanted silently.

"Hummel, Kurt…"

"Go, get 'em!" Wes enthused through his tears, and gave Kurt a forceful push onstage.

Under the bright lights, Kurt was sure everyone could see how flustered and teary he was. Propelled mainly by self-consciousness, he moved out into the open and began walking purposefully towards the headmaster.

"GO KURT!"

Turning to the audience, it took Kurt only a moment to recognize the huge group that had come to support him. Burt, Carole, Mr. Schue, all of New Directions, and even- for whatever reason- Sue Sylvester, were gathered in the bleachers. It surprised, overjoyed, and completely overwhelmed him; he hadn't expected any guests to be cheering him on, except for maybe his small family. But, there was _everyone_, bursting with pride and cheering enthusiastically, some even leaping out of their seats at the sight of him. Suddenly, Kurt couldn't fight the tears any longer, and they flowed down his cheeks as he beamed joyously, blew his friends and family a kiss, and made his way across the stage to receive his diploma.

The headmaster flashed him a grin and briskly shook his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Hummel," he said, dropping the simple sheet of paper into Kurt's hand. His diploma. It felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, for all it was worth. And yet it was just, well… paper.

Kurt didn't quite have the time to wrap his mind around the feelings coursing through him. Instead, he nodded meekly at the headmaster. "Th-thank you, it's been a pleasure," he stuttered, and- with a few quick steps- left the stage, and his high school career, behind.

x.x.x

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt. "We made it!" he announced breathlessly.

Kurt hugged him back, crying softly into his shoulder. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I."

Kurt sighed, pulling away from Blaine and glancing at his reflection in the metal pole behind them. "Oh _god_, I look awful," he muttered helplessly. "How am I supposed to go back out there like this? I'm supposed to _sing like this, Blaine!"_

Smiling a little, Blaine lifted a hand to Kurt's cheek and gently wiped away his tears. "First of all, you never look awful," he stated calmly. "Second of all, they're still announcing the 'J's.' You've got plenty of time to get ready."

Kurt nodded weakly and tried to sing a note, instead producing a stuffy, garbled noise. His eyes widened in terror. "Help?" he squeaked.

In response, Blaine paused, and then took Kurt's hand, leading him to a row of chairs at the side of the backstage area. The two sat down together. "Now," Blaine said. "Close your eyes." Kurt complied unquestioningly. Blaine smiled a bit. "Okay, now, try not to think about anything else," he continued. "Just…focus. Think about what you've done to get this far. Courage, remember? This is easy stuff for you. You'll be perfect out there."

Hesitantly, Kurt nodded his understanding. Blaine leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I love you," he stated softly. "You can do this."

Kurt opened his eyes, searching Blaine's wordlessly. He moved his mouth to speak, stopping abruptly as Wes stumbled into the room- diploma in hand- and burst into tears again.

"Honestly, man, get a grip!" Blaine exclaimed, laughing at the uncharacteristic sight in front of him. Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes. They had all just crossed the metaphorical line between high school and adulthood. Before today, they had been told that life would be different once they made it across, all shiny and new and changed for good.

Clearly, some things just weren't altered so easily.

x.x.x

"Again, a big congratulations to the class of two-thousand and twelve!" the headmaster announced once _Zaman, Michael_, had made his way offstage. "It has been an excellent year here at the Dalton Academy, and I don't hesitate to state my belief that every one of these boys will go on to face a successful and happy future. It has been my pleasure working with them all." He paused as the audience burst into applause. "And now, I would like to introduce Mr. Kurt Hummel to conclude this evening's events."

From a certain place in the crowd, Kurt could hear an animated eruption of cheering and whistling. _"Yeah, Kurt!" _

He smiled to himself, watching anxiously as the headmaster walked offstage. A moment later, Kurt found himself alone behind the microphone stand, staring out at the hundreds of faces in attendance. He swallowed hard.

"H-hey, everyone," he began. His eyes trailed back to his friends and family; to Finn, who gave him a thumbs-up; to Rachel, who smiled encouragingly; to Burt, who looked on with fatherly pride. All of them were expecting something great from Kurt, and all of them counted on this because they had seen him do great things in the past. Which had to mean one thing: he could _totally_ pull this off.

"We love you, Kurt!" Quinn, Brittany, and Mercedes shouted in unison.

Kurt laughed. "Love you, too," he replied softly. He cleared his throat, and remembered the words he had been waiting to say. "So, I've only been here since junior year," he began, confidence slowly seeping into his voice as he focused on his friends and family. "But this school has definitely become a part of me. My experiences at Dalton helped me to realize that there's so much more to life than I thought." Kurt turned to the side of the stage where most of the graduating class had gathered to watch, and his eyes found Blaine's. Blaine smiled tenderly.

Kurt took a breath and continued, returning his gaze to the audience. "Before I came here…well, the reason I came here-" Kurt bit his lip. He was pretty sure there was no need to get into all the personal details. "Well, let's just say I came here for a reason." At this, the crowd laughed amiably. "The leap from my old school to Dalton was…huge. Like, extremely. But, with my old friends by my side whenever possible, and with the new friends I found here…I got by." Kurt smiled softly. "And my family couldn't have been more amazing."

"You rock, Kurt!" Finn exclaimed, causing a blush to spread quickly over his step-brother's cheeks. Kurt laughed a bit. "Well, before I start crying again…this song is for my New Directions, my Warblers, and my family. I love you all." He closed his eyes, tuning into the sound of the music as it began, letting the cheers of the audience fade into the background. This was his moment.

"_All my life, there was just me and my dreams_

_And the days went ticking by, like the beat of my heart_

_Spend my nights_

_Wondering how it would feel _

_When the waiting would end, and tomorrow would start…"_

Kurt smiled into the lyrics, lifting the microphone from its stand and beginning to move with the music. He held nothing back, letting his voice begin to soar over the crowd.

"_Suddenly I see a light _

_Out of the darkness, I'm coming alive._

_So this is how it feels, reaching for heaven _

_This is how it feels, kissing the sky_

_This is what it means, touching forever_

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames _

_I'm reaching for heaven."_

Kurt's eyes shifted to Blaine's again as he launched into the next verse. _I stick out like a sore thumb… Well, just wear your jacket next time, new kid. You'll fit right in._ Kurt couldn't believe it had been almost two years.

"_All this time, I never knew I was so strong_

_But you made me find the fire, that was there all along_

_In your eyes, I can see all I can be_

_Suddenly I want it all_

_I know you'll catch me, whenever I fall."_

The tears were flowing down Kurt's cheeks now, but he couldn't have cared any less. His whole experience at Dalton, from escaping his fears to making new friends and falling in love, seemed to be embodied within this one song. The realization hit him with full-on force, and stirred on a beautiful, powerful strength in his voice.

"_You alone have shown me _

_Shining new horizons _

_Now for all I owe you _

_It's my turn to show you._

_Reaching for heaven_

_This is how it feels, kissing the sky _

_This is what it means, touching forever _

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames, I'm reaching for heaven_

_Reaching for heaven..."_

Kurt froze at center-stage, facing the crowd, and belted out the last word with everything he had. _"Heaven…"_

x.x.x

Offstage, Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. Kurt smiled into the kiss, until Blaine pulled away to wipe at the tears beginning to flood over in his hazel eyes. "Oh, finally, he cries!" Kurt announced laughingly.

Blaine blushed. "Crap," he mumbled. "I guess it's contagious."

"I was starting to think you had no heart."

Blaine laughed through the tears that were now flowing freely. "I _swore _I wouldn't-"

Kurt cut-in, kissing him deeply and eagerly, lips warm and passionate and full of longing. Blaine froze in confusion and inhaled sharply. Pulling back slowly, Kurt offered a smug grin.

"What did I _do?_" Blaine burst out, eyes rounding.

Kurt laughed lightly, running a hand through his boyfriend's dark curls. "You showed some emotion," he replied casually. "And it's kind of sexy." Blaine melted into Kurt's touch, felt his knees go weak at those words.

Then Kurt's friends and family walked into the room, and he hurried away to talk to them.

Blaine laughed, snapping quickly out of the daze that Kurt had just nearly put him into. He had this boyfriend, this wonderful, perfect boyfriend… but, granted, he also had a whole summer in which to spend time admiring that boyfriend. For now, there were families to talk to and friends to introduce to other friends... For now, there was a whole new era of life to celebrate.

x.x.x

"Okay, Warblers, you can _stop making fun of me now_. Do you want me to call this final meeting to order or not?"

"Wes, there's no meeting _to_ call to order. We're just singing for the heck of it."

Wes pouted a bit, folding his arms over his chest and staring dejectedly down at his beloved gavel.

Kurt sighed, watching as the other Warblers laughed and messed around, discussing summer plans and upcoming graduation parties. A few continued to imitate Wes, bursting into laughter every time someone managed to mimic one of his crying faces. However, Wes' emotions appeared to be fully restored at the moment, and he was clearly not very happy with his teammates. Kurt gave Blaine a little nudge, motioning a request for him to take control.

Blaine nodded and stood up, raising his voice over the other boys'. "Alright, places, guys! Let's do this one more time."

And, soon enough, the Warblers were harmonizing together once more, taking solos in turn and dancing in a loosely synchronized cluster.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhh..._  
><em>Won't you come see about me?<em>

_I'll be alone, dancing, you know it baby_  
><em>Tell me your troubles and doubts<br>Giving me everything, inside and out, and_

_Love's strange, so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't  
>Don't You Forget About Me<em>_  
><em>_Will you stand above me?  
>Look my way, never love me<em>

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down__  
><em>_Will you recognize me?  
>Call my name or walk on by<em>

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Ohhh..."<em>

Blaine smiled. He was sure, truly, that none of them would _ever_ forget.


End file.
